


Choco-Comfort

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nightmares, Pietro Maximoff Comforts, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Another nightmare, waking up screaming with Steve suddenly leaning over him, shaking him awake, more pain when James’ instincts kicked in and he attacked him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure on if there's mistakes. I wrote this over my phone :) 
> 
> I've been wanting to work on these two for some time. They're a great pair and have a lot of potential.

* * *

Another nightmare, waking up screaming with Steve suddenly leaning over him, shaking him awake, more pain when James’ instincts kicked in and he attacked him. The look on his face, the horrible feeling he got from seeing what he’d done.

As soon as he came back to himself, he rushed from the room and ignored the frantic calling of his name. Thankfully, no one else woke up and he was in the lounge and kitchen area of the Facility, hiding himself in the corner, behind kitchen island at the table, his hands shaking. He’d just sat there and tried to calm down, trying to breath his way through his latest freak out. He was happy that Steve hadn’t followed him to the room. He wouldn’t be able to stand it. He didn’t want him seeing James in this state. It was hard enough to control himself without the Captain motherhen-ing him.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved that he was with Steve here, but he didn’t like how motherly he became when something went a little squiffy in James’ mind, when he had a nightmare, or had a minor freak out because something reminded him of HYDRA and what happened while he was there. He’d always managed to regain himself after those moments, but after he returned with the Avenger, he instantly watched him 24/7, never giving him his own space unless it was due to one of these types of situations. A nightmare, an attack, James running to a quiet and secure location to calm his nerves.

The soldier gradually and shakily crossed his arms, dropping his head forward to rest it on his forearms, managing to calm his breathing enough that it was at light panting. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, staying there for a few moments before taking a long, low inhale and exhale. He hated that he ran, hated that he was still so screwed up in his own mind that he still reacted so badly, even towards the people that were trying to help him.

Barton managed to help to a point. He understood him when it came to the mind control. He was the only one that understood that he was permanently messed up and that it wouldn’t go away. He understood the nightmares and understood why he tried to spend as much time as he could away from everyone. But he couldn’t help him at the moment, he was on a mission with Natalia… Natasha, he corrected. He’d found a way to ease him carefully after a nightmare, but he wasn’t there. And he didn’t know how to do it.

James eyes opened at the sudden feeling of being watched. He continued to breathe, keeping his senses sharp and trying to stay as calm as possible as he gradually lifted his head and glanced over at the other side of the room, to the door he’d rushed through to enter the room. One of the twins, the boy, was standing there in baggy lounge pants and a loose fitting vest, eyeing him carefully and seeming tired. It was the middle of the night, very early morning, so he wasn’t surprised. James was sure that the twins slept over on the other side of the sleeping quarters, their room far from his and Steve’s, the room they shared. He was sure that he hadn’t woken him up. Maybe, he’d been just that loud.

He watched as he casually stepped into the room, no caution whatsoever as he closed in and stepped around the island to stand at the counter, his hands reaching up into the open shelf to grab two mugs. The kettle was the clicked on and he was filling the cups with brown powder and sugar. Hot-cocoa? Was that what he was making? And two mugs, maybe the sister would be joining him soon.

James decided to take that as his cue to leave and tried not to show how shaken he was as he stood up, slipping off of the stool before stepping around the island. But he was stopped by a gust of warm air and the Maximoff suddenly appearing in front of him, an open expression on his features and his hand was reached out, palm light, but hot over his right shoulder. He could feel the heat through his long-sleeved bed shirt.

“Sit,” he requested gently with his thick Sokovian accent. James eyed him questioningly, a light frown curving his face as he silently agreed to with a simple, subtle nod, stepping back until he was climbing back onto the stool while continuing to watch the boy… man, really. He was about the same height and size, maybe a little broader in places. He’d gotten bigger, grown up fast, that was what Steve had said when the twins returned from their four month long, undercover mission that SHIELD had given them as field training. James hadn’t seen him before the mission, hadn’t even seen the twins before then, so he never gave his opinion or input on the matter, he had nothing to compare them with or to. But he’d admit that Pietro was a strong man, built, toned and handsome. He could understand why he had his own fanbase. All of them did, but his seemed to be filled with more women and younger ladies, much like Starks’.

He stared blankly down into the mug of hot-chocolate as it was set down in front of him, his gaze sharp, but tired. He raised his eyes up at the speedster, watching him carefully as he moved to sit across from him, his mug already at his lips, drinking it without seeming affected by the scalding heat.

James gradually dropped his gaze again, noting that there were tiny marshmallows everywhere, completely filling the very top and blanketing the brown watered chocolate under it. It looked warm, comforting. An odd thing to think. He’d imagine someone drinking this during the winter, in some cabin while reading a book. Or just drinking it while curled up to a fire watching tv. It was a comfort drink, that was how he categorized this beverage.

Comfort drink. Had Pietro made it to comfort him? Did he categorize it like James did? Or maybe he was thinking too much into a kind gesture after what obviously seemed like a bad night for him.

He eyed him again, watching as he took long, smooth gulps of hot chocolate and pulled back to rest the hot mug on the tabletop between his hands. He had a bit of a chocolate moustache, but James said nothing. He didn't need to, as Pietro just licked his upper lip and watched him in return.

He raised a questioning brow, a crooked, tired smile curving along his lips. The speedster was clearly friendly, the drink and no pressure being forced on him to talk. He was letting them sit in silence, and James wouldn’t call it comfortable or awkward. It was more… resigned? Like they knew they had nothing to talk about, so they just sat there with nothing being said between them.

Eventually, James looked back down to his cocoa and carefully lifted it to his lips before taking his first sip. It was still so hot, but bearable as it warmed his tongue and throat after swallowing. Two sugars? Wasn’t hot chocolate sugary already?

James wasn't complaining. It was a nice mug of hot chocolate. He felt a comforting warmth from it. Something that heated him and it was a nice feeling. Something he hadn’t felt in a while. It brought a thought to mind. A recent memory he got back from before HYDRA and WWII. James remembered taking care of Steve, mini-Steve. He'd had a cold and couldn't get out of bed. It really hit him and Bucky, not James, had made hot cocoa to warm him up.

It had been a fond memory, something that he'd been happy to get back. James had only just realized that he'd missed hot chocolate...

“You're welcome,” he glanced up to see a wider and happier smile on the speedsters face, a tugging sensation drawing at hiw own lips in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
